Your The Reason I Live
by XOmarX
Summary: As he cut deeper all his thought became negative, 'I'm a terrible person. I deserve to be punished. Nobody will ever love someone as disgusting as me.' POV changes! Warning: Rape, abuse, and cutting Zemyx xP
1. It'll Be like a Sleepover!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

Okay just to set things straight, this story is a result of reading 'The Other Side Isn't So Green' (Roxas-Axel pairing) and 'There's Something Wrong With Me' (Zexion-Demyx pairing) and becoming greatly inspired Lolz! xD

**Warning this story is Yaoi ****! If you dont like it then don't read.**

* * *

"_It'll be like a Sleepover!"_

*Zexion*

Zexion whimpered as Saix pinned him against the floor. "You're a piece of shit. Nobody will ever love you." He whispered into Zexion's ear, who cried out when Saix roughly entered him. Zexion tried hard to quiet himself, knowing it would only provoke him, but he couldn't. Soon Saix came inside him then got up and left Zexion sore and bruised on the floor.

When he could finally move, he grabbed his precious pocketknife and headed to the bathroom. After he entered he made sure the door was locked then began to strip his clothing. There were scars all over him in different spots where he'd cut himself. He winced a little as he added a new one below his bellybutton. As he cut deeper all his thought became negative, _I'm a terrible person. I deserve to be punished by Saix. Nobody will ever love someone as disgusting as me._ He shivered at the painful pleasure when he made another incision on his upper thigh. Soon his mind went elsewhere. _Demyx. He'll be mad at me. I should go see him._ Then he hopped in the shower, watching his blood flow down the drain.

*Demyx*

Demyx groaned as he heard a rapping on his window. "What the hell?" then as his mind cleared he muttered under his breath, "Shit. Zexion!" and bolted to his window. He wasn't surprised at his best friends late night visit, it had been going on this way ever since he found out. It shocked him at the time when Zexion had told him about what Saix did to him but he loved and accepted Zexion the way he was. They both knew it was safer for him to visit late at night when _he_ was asleep. Then Zexion wouldn't be in trouble later which always resulted in terrible beatings. Demyx quickly embraced him in a big hug before he gave him a onceover. "Damnit Zexy!" he growled when he saw the fresh blood stains on Zex's lower shirt and upper thigh. _I really wish he would stop cutting himself!_

He smiled weakly, "I was bad I deserved more than I got."

Demyx pushed him down on his bed and lifted his shirt to see the cut. If it'd been under different circumstances and there wasn't a huge gash he might've said, "Ooo, kinky!" but his mind wasn't thinking like that tonight and there _was_ a huge gash that was still bleeding. "Zex…" he sighed knowing it was hopeless, "What did you do that was so bad you deserved this?"

He waited to answer his question until Demyx had returned with the gauze, "I left the house without cleaning. He was right to punish me, what if his friends had come over?" he looked at the ground, "I was just excited so I forgot."

Demyx had to hide his blush as Zexion pulled down his pants so he could stop the bleeding from his thigh. "What was so exciting that you had to leave without cleaning?" when he looked up he could see that Zex had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I, well, wanted to see you. There was something I wanted to ask but when I came over, you weren't here." his head tilted questioningly.

"Oh. Um, I went to my parent's house today. My little sister, Namine, just returned from New York. I haven't seen her for like years!" he smiled on the outside but on the inside he was in turmoil. _He came to see me! He probably got in big trouble and I wasn't even here to make it worth it! I feel awful, it's all my fault._

As if he knew what Demyx was really thinking he frowned, "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault you weren't here. I should've just waited till later to ask you, I knew the risk I was taking when I left. I got what I deserved." When he saw Demyx cringe he asked, "What?"

Demyx could feel tears welling up, "You have to stop! You don't deserve anything that he does to you! You're not a bad person, you're…" _perfect_, he finished silently in his head.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Zexion decided to change the subject, "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? He has work all day, so we can hang out, like we used to when we were kids." It wasn't a lie because they had played a lot in the daytime when they were younger, but Saix had always been there watching or giving a strict time to be home at.

"Ooooo! It'll be like a sleepover!" the blonde's cheerfulness was back. _It's been awhile since he's stayed the night._ He could feel his face heat up as though as the other boy took his pants completely off and hopped into bed. In his mind he noted Zex left his shirt on, _what's he hiding under there?_ He let the subject drop for now, and quickly joined Zexion, snuggling close. He knew it wouldn't bother Zexion, seeing that he'd been cuddling him since they were ten. "So what was this big question you wanted to ask me?" the words were murmured against his neck. As a joke he added, "I'm sorry but I'm not ready to get married just yet."

*Zexion*

Cursing the way he was enjoying the feel of the blonde cuddled next to him, he rolled to face him knowing he couldn't see his red face ,"I-uh- wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming with me…"

"Oooo, Zexy! I'd love to!" he could hear his excitement.

"Cool, because I know this secret lake I went to when I was younger. Nobody else knows about it, so it'd be just us-"

He was cut off when Demyx rolled on top of him then leaned and whispered in a sexy voice, "Sounds kinky." Zexion had to suppress a moan when he nibbled his earlobe. "Aw, I'm just messing with ya! Sounds really cool though. I can't wait." He was laughing softly. _Ya well I wish you weren't. My body burns for you because I want you so bad, _Zexion thought solemnly.

After Demyx rolled off him, Zexion had to turn toward the wall, just in case his snuggling blonde snuggled too close and found Zex had a boner over his teasing. Saix's hateful words rang in his head, _nobody will ever love you. Nobody will ever love you. Nobody will ever-_ "You okay?" Demyx's hand lightly touched his side as his face buried deeper into the back of his neck. "You're being awfully quiet." He slowly scooted his whole body over and Zexion could've sworn he felt something pressing into his thigh. Dem must've realized too after he felt Zex's body tense up, because he retreated quickly to the edge of the bed. "Goodnight!" he said a little too loudly.

Zexion wanted to whine when he felt Demyx's warm body move away but he just grumbled out, "Yeah, goodnight." instead. He couldn't fall asleep, seeing that all his thoughts were about Demyx, but eventually he must've passed out.

_Zexion was sitting down in the shade under a large oak. He felt a strong wind go by and looked up when he felt a presence. "Demyx…" He whispered as he saw his best friend standing before him. His friend's eyes were wide with fear and Zexy noticed the blonde was naked. Blushing madly he turned his face away, "Demy, where are your clothes?" He waited for him to answer and after a while he worried so he turned to look at his friend. Demyx's lips were moving but nothing was coming out. It seemed he was mouthing 'Something terrible is going to happen.' Over and over again but he couldn't be sure. Demyx leaned over Zexion to shake his shoulder and Zexy blushed even redder. "Demy… Your too close…" he whispered, but Demyx wasn't listening he just continued to mouth the same thing over and over again. _

He woke panting hard. _It was only a dream. _He felt very depressed and looked down to see that Demyx's arms were wrapped around his waist and was snoring softly. _He's an angel. No angel should taint themselves with me; they should be with other angels. _He let out a very depressing sigh and looked down to see his 'angel' was looking up at him with two innocent ocean-like eyes. "Umm… good morning to you too. Ya know Zexy, we need to talk about this. Most people don't wake up and have someone else starring at them."

"Oh, sorry." His eyes still watched him.

"Aw, it's okay. Not your fault I have such a rocking body." He laughed as he hopped out of bed, followed by a dazed Zexion. When he turned around he suddenly burst into hysterics, "Oh. My. Gawds!"

"What are you laughing about?" he was beginning to feel self-conscious, which pissed him off so his words were maybe a little curt.

"Well sor-ry! At least I didn't wake up with a flaming erection!" he heard the hurt in Demyx's voice which was soon cracking up in laughter again. "Soooo… who were you dreaming about?" he was still laughing as Zexion felt his face heat up.

Suddenly Zexion thought the room was too hot. He rushed over to put his pants on, glad his erection was going down. When he looked up he noticed the blonde had stopped laughing and was eyeing the blood stains from last night. "Its fine now, see?" he moved his leg around to prove his point and leaned forward, ignoring the shooting pain that he felt. He hoped his face wasn't giving away his pain and when Demyx smiled he sighed in relief. _Well at least he's not going to question me about my dream. He would freak if he knew it was all about him._ It both cheered and saddened him. "So… Uh… Are we going to go swimming or what?" he put on a fake smile.

"Yeah. We can take my car!" his usual cheerfulness was back. _Then again, there's nothing normal about it. Nobody can be as cheerful as him, it's just not natural._ He laughed but stopped when Demyx gave him a strange look. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on inside that pretty head of yours. I'm sure if I knew I'd be scarred for life though, huh." _You have no idea._ Then he shuddered at the thought of Demyx going through what he has.

"Yeah, probably. Anyways I'm going to go change. I'll meet you down at your car." Before the blonde had a chance to respond he climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. _Good thing it's a narrow ally, I'd hate to fall 5 feet._ He laughed mentally as he jumped to the opposite fire escape and went into his room to change. After digging through a small pile of clothes on the floor, he found a black pair of tight jeans and blue shirt a few shades darker than his hair.

He was just walking towards the door when he heard a familiar deep voice that gave him nightmares which left him screaming when he awoke, "And where do you think you're going?" his heart stopped as he turned to his uncle.

"I-uh-Demyx and I are going swimming." He could feel the fear climbing up his spine.

"Hmph. Whatever, but you better be back tonight. You've been very bad. Sneaking out at night and leaving without permission." Saix said in a cold voice that chilled Zex's bones. Zexion nodded solemnly as he went out the door and shut it. Under his breath he was cursing himself for mixing up the days. _Tonight is going to be hell…_ he could already feel the pain and shivered.

*Demyx*

He smiled as his short, blue haired friend got into the seat next to him. You'd think he dyed his hair that color, but Zexion's natural hair was blue. When he turned to look at him he noticed his hands were in firm fists. "Zexy! What's wrong?" he cried out.

"Nothing. I thought Saix had work today but it's his day-off." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Oh no! Did he get mad?" he leaned over and said in a quiet voice, "Did he hit you?"

"No, he told me I was fine." When Demyx gave him a doubtful look he confessed, "He told me I was in trouble later." He flinched as Demyx glomped on him with teary eyes. "Umph!"

"I'm sorry Zexy! It's all my fault! Maybe you should go home. Then maybe he won't…" he didn't need to finish.

"No. I might as well enjoy myself while I can, seeing that later will be hell. Oh and Demyx…" he waited til the blonde looked up at him with still teary eyes, "It's not your fault, it was _my_ idea remember? You should really stop blaming yourself for everything." He thought he heard him mutter something like, "I could say the same about you." But he ignored it and pushed Dem back into his seat. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah." Then Demyx started the engine and drove according to the directions Zexion gave him. Other than that, they were completely silent the whole drive.

* * *

Review!!! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell!

Special thank to Sammy-Dee!!! I probably wouldn't have even had the inspiration to write more than a paragraph of this without her great fanfic, Lolz *clap clap!* And to Shiksa because without her awesome fanfic I probably would've never acknowledged Demyx and Zexion paring as a great couple *clap clap!* xD

P.S. Don't hate me for making Saix the bad guy! I needed someone who could pass as Zexy uncle, and well Saix had blue hair so yeah... xD

*Okay Sammy-Dee, because she is so awesome, edited the original. It may not seem much different but now the grammar/spelling/wording of some things are much-much better. If you're wondering when the second chapter will be put up, I will try to do that next weekend!*

**I changed the dream he had, it was bothering me with the minor lemon so yepp =xD**


	2. Now Im Not Going to be so Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

Okay this is the second chapter! Yayz! Its finally being posted ^^

**Warning this story is Yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

* * *

"_Now I'm not going to be so nice."_

*Demyx*

The silent car ride was broken when they arrived at the lake. "Whoo! We're finally here!" Demyx sang out as he got out of the car and ran towards the lake. He stripped off his clothing until all he was left in was his boxers, and then he did a cannonball into the water. "Ahh!" he quickly ran out and frowned at Zexion. "That water is freezing! I cannot believe you would trick me like that!"

Zexion shrugged at him, "I didn't know. I haven't been here since…" he sighed and shook his head. "It might be warmer over there, where the sun's shining on it." Demyx was curious about what he'd been about to say, but he didn't wasn't to push him. After a moment he went over to his short friend and began dragging him, laughing at the faint blush on his cheeks. "D-Demyx! You go on ahead, I don't want-"

Demyx cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand, "Shut up. You **are**going in whether you want to or not." Then he stripped Zexion of his pants and went to pull off his shirt when two hands stopped him. "What?" He saw Zexy take a hesitant step back.

"No, it stays on." He said in a quiet, but stern voice. Demyx could only nod as he watched Zexion scooped up his pants and throw them under a tree. "Well you coming?" Then he ran and jumped into the water. Demyx followed after him and yelped once his skin contacted with the water.

"It's still cold!" he whimpered and waded to Zexion who was grinning. "Hey, why aren't you freezing?"

"Feels fine to me." He continued his wide grin until Demyx slashed water all over his face. "Hey!" he laughed out and soon they were having a splashing war. In the end Demyx gave up and they both started back for the shore.

"Zexy?" Demy asked quietly. _I need to know what he's not telling me…_

"Yeah Dem?" he asked as he put his pants back on.

"What are you hiding?" he watched as Zexion stopped for a moment then looked up at him with a smile.

"What do you mean? I tell you everything." The smile he gave to Demyx was a complete fake and he could easily see the pain in his eyes. Not being able to stand it any longer he ran and jumped on him, knocking Zexy to the ground. "D-Demyx!?"

"Show me what's under your shirt." There were tears in his eyes because he knew what he was hiding. That there'd be cut all over, marring his beautiful body.

"Dem, you know what's under my shirt…" His eyes were looking away in shame.

Tentatively Demyx reached down and lifted his shirt up. _There's so many…_ All over there were small scars and some that were as long as his finger. He also saw some bruising along his ribs, most likely from Saix. "Oh Zexy!" he hugged his to his chest. They stayed like that for a while until Zexion lightly pushed him away.

"Demyx," he turned his head up toward the sky, "why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Demyx was surprised at the change of topic but after a moment he replied, "No one has ever caught my eye. Anyways, why do I need a boyfriend when you're all I need? I mean our friendship with last longer than any boy I date." _Plus you're the only one I've ever wanted._

*Zexion*

"No one has ever caught my eye. Anyways, why do I need a boyfriend when you're all I need? I mean our friendship with last longer than any boy I date." He said and smiled.

Those words made Zexion feel funny, almost like butterflies in his stomach. He looked over at his friend and in his eyes it seemed there was more he wanted to say. As he stared at his friend longer he noticed he was shivering uncontrollably. "Dem, why are you shivering?"

"Well… I d-didn't take the time to put m-my clothes on, and then when I was h-h-hugging you I was warm and now I notice it's actually v-very cold." He said through chattering teeth. Smiling Zexion hugged him to his chest and rubbed his arms. "T-Thanks, now I took my clothes off somewhere over there." He pointed to the other side of the lake where the car was parked.

When he let go of Demyx to put his clothes on he noticed a faint blush on his cheeks but he soon turned around and couldn't see it anymore. "We should go, it's getting dark." The sky that was once bright blue was now gold and orange from the setting sun. As soon as Demyx was fully dressed again they hopped into the car and headed back.

*Saix*

The blue haired man smiled as he heard the familiar knocking on his door. _Good, now that Zexion's gone I have the whole house to myself!_ "Xemnas!" he hugged his silver haired friend closely. "We have the whole house to ourselves today!"

"Good, otherwise we'd have to walk all the way back to my house." He said as he kissed his lover deeply. "Where has you nephew gone to?" Xemnas asked with a smirk.

"Out with that blonde boy…Demyx I believe." He reached under Xemnas shirt to touch his muscles. "I once put him into a hospital before, you know." He gasped as Xemnas touched his waist with cold hands.

"Really? I had no idea. Care to tell me about it?" He said then bit into Saix neck causing him to laugh a little which was music to his ears

"Well the stupid boy somehow found out about Zexion's 'condition' and threaten to call the cops on me. So I 'accidently' pushed him down the stairs. I called the ambulance and told them that my nephew's friend tripped and fell down the stairs." Saix said and kissed Xemnas passionately before continuing, "The guilt tore Zexion up and he was never the same after that, much quieter. He cried himself to sleep for weeks hoping Demyx would be okay, which he was. And he never confronted me again."

Xemnas smiled coyly, "Well looks like you were being a bad boy then, pushing little kids down the stairs. You need to be punished." They both smiled and headed for the bedroom eagerly.

*Zexion*

For the first time in ages Zexion didn't want to cut himself when he climbed into his room through the window. Heading towards his desk he picked up a huge book with elaborate covering on it. He read several chapters in then he heard his door burst open. Quickly he closed the book and hid it under a pile of useless papers.

"Have a nice day today?" Saix laughed out then continued, "Well now it going to get better!" He grabbed Zexion by his hair and threw him to the ground. Once he was on top of him he savagely ripped off Zex's shirt and undid his pants leaving him only in his boxers. Leaning down he roughly crashed his lips onto Zexion's and laughed when he tried to push him away. "Why resist? In the end you **always** lose. Just like eventually Demyx will get bored of you and leave you in the dirt."

"No! He's my friend, he wouldn't do that!" He gasped out and Saix punched his face hard.

"Because of you he's got a nasty scar on his head, remember?" he grinned as Zexion's eyes darted around looking for a way to run away. "Oh there's no way to run away, you'll just have to listen. Poor Demyx who just had to accidently find out the truth about you decided he had to put a stop to it. Well he failed didn't he? It's your fault he got pushed down the stairs and broke his leg and arm along with a nice gash to the head." There were tears in Zexion's eyes.

"Pl…Please stop." He pleaded.

Ignoring his plea Saix continued, "Oh how wonderful it must've been for his mother and father who'd recently lost one boy to the army. They sat next to their little boy for weeks waiting for him to wake up, lucky for you, he did." He was satisfied when he looked down and saw Zexion crying.

"I hate you! You hurt him not me!" he suddenly shouted and pushed Saix down so he could punch him several times to the face. He went to punch again but it was stopped when a nose bleeding Saix gripped it tightly and threw him into the wall.

"Now I'm not going to be so nice." He gripped Zexion's hair and yanked him off the ground. He delivered a few punched to his stomach before he threw him again to the floor where he kicked him for a couple minutes. Becoming bored with the kicking he was soon on top of Zexion's back where he yanked down his boxers and undid his own pants to began to violaate him. Zexion's screams were cut off when Saix covered his mouth tightly with his hand. After he came inside him he gave him one last kick before he headed towards the door.

"Not…my f-fault…" He somehow managed to moan out.

Smiling Saix turned around and crouched next to him, "Actually it was your fault. If he hadn't known you it never would've happened." Then he left him lying there.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he was finally able to pull himself up and stagger to the window. Zexion almost fell when he made the jump but somehow he'd pulled himself up and fell into Demyx's open window. He saw Demyx eyes widen when he turned on his light, he might've screamed too but Zexion was beginning to black out. "I'm sorry Demy… its all-all my fault…" he fell onto the floor and thought to himself _Maby if we'd never been friends you wouldn't have been hurt… _then blacked out completely.

* * *

Review! If you have any ideas please don't be afraid to share!

T^T Poooor Zexy!!! I'm sorry I hurt you so badly! I promise I will give you some Demy affection though!

This was supposed to be typed/posted last weekend but my grams computer kinda crashed so she had to get it fixed. I added/changed A LOT compared to the original that I wrote in my notebook so I hope you all enjoy it. There was more to put on the end but I wanted to cut it kinda early so I could make a cliffhanger. As for when it will be updated again…I'm not sure…xD

Obviously you can tell that Saix has a lover (Xemnas!) and that his lover doesn't care about all the bad things he does. In fact he enjoys hearing about them! How terrible

Oh and I have almost finished 358/2 days which completely rocks!!!


	3. I Don't Want to be Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

Well This is the third chapter ^.^ Enjoy xD

* * *

_"I don't want to be alone."_

_D_

"Zexion!" Demyx screamed and ran over to him just before he passed out. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." He chanted as he held him close, and then gasped realizing how exposed Zexy was. "What did he do to you Zexy…" He whispered softly into his ear. Carefully he laid him down and ran to grab a shirt and pants all the while his head was so distraught. _Why? Why would Saix do this to him? What is his fault? _He was starting to get a bad head ach so he cleared his mind telling himself he needed to focus on Zexy.

"Zexy…?" He whispered lightly pushing him. When he didn't respond Demy felt his himself starting to freak out, _okay calm down he'll be just fine…_ He was now staring at his chest and saw it had stopped all motion. "ZEXY!" he screeched and as quickly as he could he threw the clothes on him, dragged him to his car, then excel rated to the hospital.

_Z_

Zexion was standing in a black room completely void of any other objects or humans. "Hello…?" he called out into the darkness and all he could hear was his echo. Where was he? He started running and found no matter which way he went it was all the same, there was no end to it. Suddenly he tripped and fell to his knees, his hands gripping tightly at his chest. "Agghhh!" he screamed in pain while clenching his jaw.

_Why is it you continue to live…? All you humans seem to be the same yet some continue to surprise me._ Zexion turned his head this way and that trying to ignore the sharp pain. "Who...Who's there?" he uttered between tight gasps. The voice ignored his question; _you have absolutely no reason whatsoever yet…here you are. _Zexion struggled to his feet and legs were shaking, "What…the hell….are you….talking about…" he struggled to get the words out. It almost seemed like the voice sighed before it continued talking, _humans like you have nothing to live for so usually they do away with themselves but you… hmmm… you seem to have some reason to continue living. _

Before Zexion could call the voice a crazy bastard he felt the pain in his chest reside. He let out a relived breath. _I'll be watching you Zexion, you're very quite interesting. _The voice seemed to vanish just as his pain had; he began to walk further into endless black void. He was hoping that maby if he walked far enough he could discover where or who the voice had come from. He eventually collapsed in exhaustion.

Zexion's eyes felt heavy as he lifted them open. He felt a little dizzy and everything seemed to be a bit dizzy, he tried to get up but was lightly pushed back down. "You need to rest…" a familiar voice said. He forced himself to focus on whom he was seeing and felt a huge pang of guilt. Demyx's hair looked like he'd ran a worried hand through it many times, his eyes were rimmed red and still a little puffy meaning he'd been crying. Zex wasn't sure what to say, he felt awful, like a monster. He'd made Demyx cry and worry over him. Demy was shaking and carefully Zex reached a hand to touch him, he was shocked to see Demyx immediately bury his face into Zex's chest. "Zexy I was so worried. Y…Your chest just stopped moving so I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. They say your heart had stopped and..and.." his voice was cracking and it occurred to Zexion that he was crying.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Demyx enjoying how it felt to hold him. He was now so focused on Demyx he completely forgot about the strange dream he'd had along with the even stranger voice. "They…they said you were gonna die…" he wrapped his own arms tightly around Zexion and squeezed so hard he was shaking, "I was so scared…but then…" his head tilted up and there was something in them Zex couldn't identify, "your heart began beating again like normal. It was like…like something...brought you back..." he looked down at the ground and started to get off Zexy, "I'm sorry I'm probably annoying you…I'm just…so happy your back." He turned around planning on leaving.

"Wait…" Zex said as he quickly grabbed Demyx's wrist. He slowly brought him closer to the hospital bed so he was sitting on the edge. He didn't know why but he this sudden impulse that refused to let Demyx leave him, especially here by himself. The last time he'd been in a hospital had been when he'd visited Demyx's 'accident' which had haunted him for the longest time. Even now he still had the occasional nightmare of it. "I…I don't want to be alone here." He admitted staring at bed sheets. Demyx smiled and pulled a chair up so he could sit down. _What if he's expected somewhere? If he has to cancel it's all your fault, just like the accident. Saix was right if you'd stayed out of his life he'd never been hurt… _Zexion felt waves of depression go through him and so wished he had a razor blade. He looked over at Demyx who for some odd reason he'd notice was keeping track of the time. _See your keeping him from something…_ Zexion's arms were all but begging to be cut, maby if he went to the bathroom there'd be something he could use. "Demyx, I'm going to the bathroom so I'll be right back." After flashing a false smile Zex got up and walked carefully toward the bathroom.

Once inside he sighed and began searching. The doctors must've known that some of their patients might possibly go searching for sharp objects; the bathroom was absent of anything remotely sharp or dangerous. Groaning in frustration he left and walked back in his room to see Demy had dozed off. As he was about to climb back onto the uncomfortable bed when something caught his eye, he peered a little closer and saw it was a box of some sort containing disposed medical things. Among them a syringes' needle gleamed. Cautiously he checked to make sure Demyx was asleep before he crept closer. Zexion checked Demyx once more then reached into the container and swiped the syringe then headed back to the bathroom. He leaned against the door and shivered in anticipation, then the tip of the needle was lightly brushing his arm. Just when he was about to pierce the skin he stopped, why was he hesitating? Secretly he knew it was because Demyx would be upset but refused to admit that to himself, why should he not do something just because Demyx doesn't like it. _Oh just do it already!_ Zexy yelled to himself mentally and in a single swoop used the sharp tip to slice a clean cut up his arm. _Shit…_, he thought to himself as he watched the blood run, _how am I going to hide this?_

_D_

Demyx had been keeping a keen eye on the clock, somewhat anxious for what he was planning later. He would've already been doing them if Zexion hadn't stopped him. _Why is he afraid of hospitals, h_e'd wondered earlier but came up with nothing. When Zexion had excused himself to the bathroom Demy couldn't stop himself from laying his head on the bed, he was so tired. Since he'd brought Zex into the hospital he was unable to fall asleep fearing something might happen but now… he could rest in ease knowing Zexy was almost back to normal heath. Unintentionally he fell asleep.

Demyx's eyes slowly open and it took him a moment to shake off the drowsiness, he noticed Zexion wasn't back in bed. _Did he have to go again?_ He felt the spot where he'd been laying and it was cold. _So then…he never came back…?_ Demy looked and saw the bathroom door was closed; a shiver went up his spine. _Something is wrong_, he thought as he inched closer to the door, _maby I should get a nurse…_ He was working up a sweat so he took a minute to breathe and clear out his head before he turned the knob.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he heard himself scream, he must've not stopped because soon nurses were rushing in and one gave him a shot that made him feel kinda funny. Dropping to the floor he watched as the nurses started applying pressure to a very long gash on Zexy's arm. _This is __**my **__fault…If I hadn't fallen asleep then he wouldn't have had the chance to do this…_ There were tears in his eyes as he heard them talking about he needed blood since he'd lost so much.

Demyx stood next to Zexion's bed once they had him stabilized and it was okay to see him. "I'm so sorry Zexy, this is my fault… I…I'll see you t-tomorrow…" he whispers his voice starting to creak at the end. What he was going to do might be the last thing he ever does… Releasing a deep breath he placed a sealed envelope on the table that had Zexion's name written on it. "Goodbye Zexy…" he leaned down and placed a light kiss on his cheek, there were tears in his eyes as he walked out of the room.

* Later *

"Hmph, you were stupid to come, especially alone." A familiar deep voice laughed, "But I guess this wouldn't be the first time you've been this stupid."

* * *

Review! I like knowing this story is being enjoyed by other people, it makes me wanna write more ^_^

Well for christmas I got a mini-laptop from my dad! It doesn't have internet but because I can still do alot of other things on it that means I can type my chapter up and go to my grams to post them! So yayz!

Im working on chapter 4 so it shoudn't be too long before I add the next chapter. If you have any idea for future chapter please share! oh yeah I know it's a little late but HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 is finally here!


	4. You Really Shouldn't Have Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

**Lolz, idk why I still need the disclaimer, ya'll get the point ^^ Anyways this is the 4 chapter! Yayz! This wouldn't have gotten done as fast as it did if not for my pestering best friend .**

**Enjoy! xD

* * *

**

"_You __**really shouldn't**__ have come"_

_D_

"Hmph, you were stupid to come, especially alone." A familiar deep voice laughed, "But I guess this wouldn't be the first time you've been this stupid." It made Demyx want to smack the cocky bastard but instead remained calm and bit his tongue. "You can't hide your thoughts from me boy, I see them clearly in your eyes. You want to hit me don't you?" This time his voice was so full demeaning Demyx's fist moved on its own accord. Before it connected he was backhanded and his back hit the wall. "You **really** **shouldn't** have come. I don't tolerate those who get into my businesses." Demyx watched with fear as he closed in on him.

At first nothing happened and so cautiously he opened his eyes. Saix was staring at him with a somewhat distant expression, what was the man thinking? Not wanting to waste this perfect opportunity Demyx thrust his fisted hand at Saix again, this time it connected. The blue haired man was thrown backwards and he seemed to have snapped out his trance. He was now staring at Demyx with malice, but before he could get up Demy was on top of him punching him continuously. "You bastard! How could you be so cruel to your nephew?! Your own flesh and blood! You're a disgusting monster!" Demyx screamed and his punches became even more violent.

Saix's body went limp and his eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness. This didn't slow Demyx though, he just continue to punch, trying to release all his pent up frustration. Tears were rolling down his face and his head hurt bad as bits and pieces flashed through his mind.

_---_

"_Hey, you must be new here, I'm Demyx." A younger version of him said as he stood in front of a boy a bit shorter than him._

"_Yeah… we moved here from…" the blue haired boy looked a bit afraid but quickly covered it up, "I'm Zexion."_

"_Hehehe, I'll call you Zexy!" he said with a huge grin._

"_Wha- Hey!" He said his face flustered. _

"_Lighten up…Zexy!" Demyx said teasingly and both of then started laughing._

_---_

"_Have you ever tried a sea salt ice cream?" Demyx asked idly as the two young boys walked to the park._

"_Sea salt…ice cream?" Zexion said as if even the name itself was alien._

"_Oh my gods! Are you serious? Come on!" he grabbed Zexion's hand and began dragging him the opposite direction._

"_D-Demyx, where are we going?" Zexy stuttered out._

"_To get you a sea salt ice cream of course!"_

_---_

Demyx rubbed at his temples, what was with the awful pounding and strange memories. He bent over as the throbbing pain increased and more memories flooded his mind.

---

"_Zexy tell me the truth. Why is your body bruised, does… does he…hit you?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face, "Zexy please… tell me…"_

_Zexion was shifting his feet uncomfortably, "…yes… he beats me and…" he looked to afraid to say more._

_Demyx flung his arms around Zexion and hugged him, "I'm so sorry Zexy! H…how long has this has been going on?" When he didn't answer Demyx only hugged him tighter._

_There were tears in his eyes when he finally answered, "Since I was 7 when my parents… died."_

_---_

"_You... You jackass! You're a terrible person! How could you beat your own nephew?!" Demyx shouted at his best friend's uncle. "I'm gonna tell on you, and then you'll be put away forever."_

"_Hmph, you don't scare me kid. Bad things will happen to you if you try 'telling on me' so don't bother." There was a smug grin on the man's face and it made Demyx become angry._

"_I don't care what happens to me; I won't let you hurt Zexy anymore." As Demy turned around to walk down the steps he felt a push from behind him and saw the stairs suddenly getting closer to his face then after that everything went black._

_---_

Demyx felt his body tremble in burning rage, Saix had been the reason he'd been in the hospital! He'd probably used that whole event against Zexion making him feel responsible. Tears stung his eyes as he lifted his hand to start hitting Saix again but it was stopped. When he turned around he let out a gasp.

_Z_

Zexy slowly awoke a while later after Demyx had left. He sat up imminently when his friend was nowhere to be seen, _where's demy? Did…did he leave me because he hates me now? _ His arm was bandaged lightly to stop the bleeding but not so tight it cut off the circulation, he wondered when had happened after he blacked out. The only thing he could remember was a distant screaming, had it been Demyx?

When Zex reached over to turn the lamp on he noticed an envelope was there and scrawled in Demyx's handwriting was his name. Quickly he ripped it open and read it.

_Dear Zexion,_

_I don't know why you keep blaming yourself for everything but strangely I feel partly responsible. I'm sorry I haven't been protecting you when I should. I think by the time you are reading this I should be at Saix's; I'm going to end this once and for all. Please continue to be the amazing person I've always known you to be. This time I _**_will_**_ protect you._

_P.S. I hope your arm still hurts! You really need to stop, this time it went too far and you could've died had I not found you._

_P.S.S. I lied; I hope your arm does feel better._

_Love your bestest friend ever,_

_Demyx_

Tear fell from his eyes as he read it. He couldn't believe Demyx would do something like this, he's probably in trouble. Trouble! Zexion jumped up and ripped the IV from his arm, not caring how bad the pain was nor that blood was now trickling down his arm. He was very careful to avoid nurses and doctors in the hallway as he made way for the exit. Zexy figured he had maby 10 minutes before they realized he was gone.

The hard part he figured out wasn't getting through the hallways, but getting thought the front door. When the secretary was talking with a patient he darted out the sliding doors and took off out of the parking lot trying not to be seen by anyone. The journey to his house was about 5 minutes in a car if you were just barley under the speed limit but by foot… he wasn't sure how long it would take him. _I have to still try_, Zex thought as he started in the right direction.

*10 minutes later*

"Finally…I-I'm… here..." Zex gulping in deep breathes. His head felt dizzy and he was sure his stitches on his arm reopened. As he walked up the steps he got a strange feeling and shivers up his spine, deciding something must've happened he ran up the stairs forgetting his legs hurt from running. The door was shut so Zex reached out a shaking hand to open it; it took him a moment to register what was going on. Demyx was on the ground holding his head one moment then he seemed to be pissed off and about to punch an already bloody and unconscious Saix, Zex grabbed his arm before it could hit him again.

"Zexy…" Demy gasped and then clung onto Zexy his tears wetting the shirt he had on. "I…I'm sorry! It's all my fault, if I'd never confronted him then he'd never pushed me!" Demyx was obviously on the brink of hysteria which was unusual seeing he'd just looked like he was out for blood (which he got).

Zexion took Demyx's arms off him so he could check out Saix. He released a breath in relief that he was still breathing, meaning Demyx wouldn't be sent to jail. "Demyx…," he turned toward the blonde who was trying to wipe his tears away. "Don't you ever, **ever**, do that to me again. I thought… I was sure he would have his way with you and if he'd done that… I'd never be able to live with that guilt." He helped Demyx up and opened the door for them to leave, he didn't bother with his uncle, then shut it securely behind them. "We're going to your house okay? Okay Demy?" he repeated himself when Demyx didn't seem to be paying attention.

After they'd both gotten into Dem's house and into his room he seemed to realize what was going on and looked over at Zex. "Zex! You're not supposed to leave the hospital! And look, your arm's bleeding; we need to get you back." His tone was worried, as if he hadn't just been beating the shit out of Saix.

This made a small smile appear on Zexion's face. "I'm fine. You need to rest; I'll go clean up in the bathroom." He made his way there and shut the door on Demyx's persistent complaints. "Go lay down Demyx!" he yelled and was relived to not hear anything on the other side of the door. He went over to Dem's full length mirror and literally cringed at the image reflected. His hair was a sloppy mess, the bandage on his arm was long gone exposing the nasty gash on his arm (which looked possibly infected), he had on… a hospital gown… luckily with boxers so he wasn't completely exposed.

He turned when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder; he hadn't even heard the door open. For a brief moment he feared it was Saix but relaxed to see the all too familiar blonde. "Demyx… I thought I told you to lie down, why are you in here?" he tried to put on a serious face but it was obvious he didn't mind him being there. Demyx suddenly crushed Zexy to his chest which in turn knocked the breathe from Zexion. "D-Demyx?" he stuttered out when he finally managed to catch his breath.

Demyx loosened his tight embrace on Zex a little; he then sat down on the floor, in turn taking Zexy with him. He stared into Zexion's confused eyes, "I almost lost you not once but twice." Before he realized what Demyx was doing he felt those warm lips on his much cooler ones. They imminently moved against Zex's and he felt Demyx's tongue slid into his mouth to wrestle with his own before taking control. The tongue explored his mouth and Zex couldn't stop the moan that came out.

He felt Demyx push him forward so he was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Zex released another moan before he shoved Demyx away. He heard Demyx hiss a whine in protest but Zex pretended not t o hear it, "D-Demyx, wh-what do you think you're doing?" Demyx ignored him and pushed him back down to kiss him again. _What is wrong with him? This is a side of him I've never seen_, Zex thought as he felt Dem's tongue begin to explore his mouth again. Oh how good it felt but Zex knew this was all hormones, that Demyx was just doing this because he felt like he'd almost lost Zexion. That was all, nothing more. "Dem… You need to stop…" he didn't want it to stop but he knew if Demyx was in the right mind that he wouldn't be doing this. He couldn't let his friend make this mistake.

"You know you want this too Zexy…" he purred as he nibbled on Zex's neck. Zexion suppressed a moan and shoved Demyx completely off him so he could get up. Demy's eyes were still full of lust and Zex had to force himself to walk over to the sink and begin washing his arm. "What, you… you don't want me…?" he heard the blonde ask in a broken a voice. Zex knew if he were to speak his voice would crack so he gave a stiff nod and heard behind him Demyx walk out of the room. Once he heard the sound of the door shut he let the tears that he hadn't noticed he was holding back flow freely. He gripped the edges of the sink tightly with his hands, the action caused his arm to hurt but he ignored the intense pain. It  
was nothing compared to what he felt in his chest where his heart could be found.

* * *

**Review! If you have any ideas please don't be afraid to share!**

**Did ya'll like it? I think I might've put too much in one chapter but I was afraid if I split it the 4 Chapter might be too short.**

**Poor Zexy! I know you all hate me for making him seem so weak and letting Saix 'have his way' with him but I assure you he is much stronger than how I've portrayed him so far. Also there hasn't been any real Demy-Zexy togetherness yet and even in this chap they **_**still**_** haven't but they eventually will be soon so bear with me.**


	5. Your All I've Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

Chaper 5! Lolz sorry this took so long, just kinda had writers block : (

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

"_Your all I've ever wanted…"_

_D_

Demyx felt… empty as he went to his bed and laid down. Zexy… didn't… want him? His mind was having trouble registering it but he would have to force it, if Zexy didn't want him he could nothing to change his mind. _But… I… I just can't give up! If he hadn't wanted me why did he let me continue to kiss him? Maby… he was lying when he nodded…it's kinda a stretch though…_ Demyx was beginning to feel a flutter of hope when he heard the bathroom door finally open. At first he thought Zexy was mad because he said nothing as he walked toward the bed, but once he was in the light Demyx saw his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying. "Z…Zexy…?" he asked cautiously. Zexion didn't answer though as he laid down next to Demyx. "Zexy?" he asked again.

"What Demyx?" he answered in a soft, almost inaudible, voice. Demyx wrapped his arms around his waist and brought his body close to his own. He then snuggled his head into the back of Zex's neck. Zexy seemed to lean into the touch for a moment but after that moment he got out of Demyx's arms and laid on the edge of the bed, fairly distant from Demyx. Demyx had to stifle a whimper when Zex's body left his. _Maby my touch is disgusting…so disgusting he can't stand_ _it,_ Demyx thought depressingly. "Demyx… was there something you needed?" his voice was now monotone.

Demyx had to force himself to calm down before speaking, "Were you crying?" He could tell Zexion's body froze for a moment but then it relaxed slightly.

"…Yes." His voice cracked a bit. Why?

"Why were you crying then?" He felt hope begin to grow again, he didn't even realize he'd moved closer to Zexion until he felt the heat coming off him.

"…" Nothing came out of his mouth; Demyx knew he wasn't sleeping either.

"Zexion answer m-"he was interrupted when Zexy began talking at the same time, "My arm was hurting really bad, thought I could handle the pain but… it just caught me off guard. I feel better now though." Demyx wasn't able to tell if he was lying or not, his voice sounded sincere. _Maby it sounds sincere because he's not lying…_ Demyx's didn't even know he was crying until he felt his body beginning to shake. "Demyx?" Zexion asked with a suddenly concerned voice. When Demyx said nothing he turned toward the shaking blonde, he attempted to comfort him but nothing he said was heard by Demyx.

_He really doesn't want me! It was just his hormones responding to my kiss, nothing more. _He was sobbing now with his face in his hands and his body in the fetal position. _Mommy and Daddy never wanted me and neither does Zexy! _ Different memories flashed through his head as he remembered his childhood. He quickly forced them to go away, he couldn't think about them now. Zexion continued to try and get through to Demyx and finally the blonde managed to creak open his eyes and stare into Zexion's. "I love you, why… why don't you love me back?" Zexion was about to say something but Demyx quickly interrupted before the words could leave his lips, "What the hell is it about me that repels love? Am I ugly? Annoying? Fat?-"

Zexion covered Demyx's mouth with his own, the blonde quickly went silent. "Please Demyx, please, stop talking about yourself like that. It hurts to hear you say those things." Demyx's eyes shifted away and Zex had to force him to look at him, "Look at me Dems, is this really what you want? I'm beyond saving, why would you want to love someone like me?" His eyes were filled with so much pain…

"Your all I've ever wanted Zexy, and no one is beyond saving." Demyx said quietly then wrapped an arm around his neck and brought their lips together. He was hesitant to kiss Zexy, afraid he'd reject him. To his surprise though Zexy began to kiss him over and over again, he even began to kiss down his jaw and neck where he nibbled softly, Demyx had to suppress his moans. "Z-Zexy…" he moaned as his hands reached under Dems shirt and caressed his skin. Soon he felt his shirt being pulled off and imminently Zex's lips were kissing down his stomach pausing at his waistline where his jeans were on. He seemed to be considering something but he must've decided not to because he was back at Demyx mouth, kissing and lightly biting his lip. "Ahh… Z-Zexy…" he groaned as he felt his pants suddenly become very tight and uncomfortable.

_Z_

Zexion wanted so badly to do so much more with Demyx. _Be patient… another time maby…_ he thought quietly to himself. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he nibbled at the blonde's earlobe causing Dem to gasp. "I've loved you since the first time I met you…" he said and continued to nibble him. He remembered how bold the blonde had seemed, it'd both scared and intrigued him. He failed to hold back a moan as Demyx began to rub against him, oh the feel of his body to his own… Zexion was barely keeping control over himself. "I-I think we should go to bed…" he managed to get out.

He saw Demyx open his eyes that he hadn't realized he closed and make a pouty face. "But whhhyyy? This is much more fun than sleeping…" he whined. Zexion almost gave in to that voice but he knew Demyx wasn't actually as ready as he thought he was. "Zexxxy, pleaseee?" he said in that voice again only this time Zex felt his hand rubbing his thigh.

"Demyx…Ahh.. I just think it's for the best…" he grabbed the blondes hand to keep it from wandering. He then laid back on the bed and brought Demyx's body close to his and wrapped his arms protectively around him. The blonde however was very persistent and Zexy soon felt him rubbing against his regions which turned him on really bad. "Tr-rust me D-Demyx, y-your not ready yet…" he struggled to get the words out due to the blonde's rubbing.

"How would you know when someone's ready Zexy? Aren't you ready? I know I am…" Demyx whispered out and somehow turned so now he was facing Zexion and could easily let his hands roam Zex's chest. Zex had to bite back a moan as he began to tease his inner thigh, oh how evil Demyx could be. Finally he sighed, "Well Demyx today has been a rough day, I don't think it would be best to…"

He didn't finish because Demyx interrupted him, "Oh my gosh Zexy! I totally forgot about your injuries… I'll be good for tonight." He gave him a sweet smile and Zexy felt relived, he'd been so close to giving in to the blonde. "Night Zexy…" he whispered and kissed him softly on the cheek before cuddling up to him.

"Goodnight Demy, sweet dreams." He whispered back and wrapped his arms around him tightly and thought quiety, _I never want to let him go…_

Review! If you have any ideas please don't be afraid to share!

Lolz mannn most of this chapter was already done I just didn't know for sure how I wanted it finished. I have an idea somewhat for the next chapter so hopefully I'll beable to get that done soon.

Also I apologize this is so short :( hopefully next chapter will be longer!

To reviewers: Thaaaaaaank you so much for reviewing! It's really nice to know you enjoy this story ^-^


	6. Back At The Hospital…Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

Omg…. Chapter 6…. Gooooossssh my apologies took so long. I have no excuse except that I'm a lazyyy person who gets writer block too much x.x anyways at least it's posted….? Enjooooy!

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

"_Back at the hospital…again" _

**_D_**

Demyx smiled as he realized he was still in Zexion's arms. He turned around and smiled, "So beautiful…" His hand stroked the shorter boy's hair a moment before he got up. He didn't bother dressing and instead headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Hmmm… pancakes…or eggs…?" he mumbled and scratched his head as he reached for the pancake mix.

"2 cups of water and that's it…?" he mumbled yet again as he read the box. He'd never tried making the just-add-water mix, he hoped it would come out all right. "Well won't know unless I try!"

…10 mins later…

"EHHHHH…" Demyx groaned as he looked at his kitchen. There was batter and powder all over including all over himself. His hair had patches of white and his chest had splatters of the mixture here and there. Sighing in defeat he fell to the ground and leaned back, "Mannn… how did this happen…"

He sat there for a few more minutes before his determination came back and he quickly hopped back up. "Why am I moping? I will just have to make eggs instead!" his voice and eyes were determined as ever as he quickly began to heat a frying pan and crack the eggs. "You will have a wonderful breakfast Zexy!"

The blonde smiled and made a plate for him and Zexion. He didn't hear Zexy so he must still be asleep which gave Demyx time to take a quick shower before eating. He decided not to go to the bedroom in case he accidently woke Zexion up, so instead he headed toward the bathroom.

**_Z_**

Zexion awoke and was sad to see Demyx not there, _he left me… he wants nothing to do with me… I should've known better…_ Decided he had to stop these thought before he got too down Zexion stretched and decided to take a shower. He figured Demyx wouldn't mind if he borrowed a pair of bottoms to put on, he scooped a towel up on the way to the bathroom.

As he walked in though he thought he smelled something like eggs and smiled, _cooking me breakfast…?_ He didn't get his hopes up though and focused on the task at hand. However after he had stripped and got in to the shower he heard the door open. "Z-Zexion?" he heard the blonde exclaimed and heard a _thump._ Forgetting his nudity Zexion ran out of the shower and crouched to Demyx. "Z-Zeexxy-" he started.

"Demyx are you okay? I heard you hit the ground! You're not hurt are you?" he started babbling and carefully felt his head to be sure there wasn't a bump. When he felt nothing he sighed in relief, "Whew, you're fine." After a few minutes Zexy noticed Demyx's beet red face, "Demyx…? Why are you so red...?" It took him about 2 minute before it suddenly occurred that he hadn't put his clothes back on.

"Z-Zexy… y-your kinda… well… exposed…" the blonde stuttered out and Zexion felt his cheeks flush as he quickly retreated into the shower and turned the water on. "Um, well I'm going to go set the table… be sure to clean those cuts. After breakfast you're going back to the doctors Zexy." Demyx called to his friend before disappearing to the kitchen.

Zexion relaxed after a bit and enjoyed the hot water on his back. _I'm such a fool! Now Demyx is probably wigged out… he's taking me back to the doctors… what if they take me away from him… or what if he just abandons me there….?_ He was beginning to become depresses as he thought out all the possibilities. There were so many he started to become overwhelmed, shutting the water off he cleared his mind and used the towel to thoroughly dry himself.

**_D_**

Demyx's mind was reeling as he tried to get over what'd just occurred. He smiled brightly when Zexion entered the room wearing some clothes, thankfully. "Here you go Zexy, now build up some strength and such. After we eat I'm going to take you back to the doctors, okay….?" He was smiling on the outside but inside he was worried and at the end his tone was a bit hesitant.

He saw Zexion tense at the thought of returning to the doctors but he fake-relaxed and gave Demyx a wry smile, "Okay, Dems… your going to stay with me there…?"

Demyx heard the want, no need in Zex's voice and it made his heart sing. "Of course I will be Zex, I'd do anything for you. But anyways, finish eating. I'm afraid the police might be sent to find you soon if we don't hurry up."

Demyx went into eating his breakfast and finished before Zex did, the other had barely touched his food and was wearing a somber expression. Reluctantly he took his plate along with his own and washed them in the sink before getting dressed and walking to the car. Once he started it up he saw Zexion shuffling from the door and to the other side, he grinned as his friend got in. then out of no where Dem's leaned over and kissed his best friend.

He felt Zexion gasp at first but then he quickly eased into the kiss and minutes went by before they stopped hungrily moving their lips. Ragged breaths hung in the air between them and both men were fairly hard in their lower regions, Zexion especially. "Z-Zexion…" Demyx stuttered out as his friend pushed him to the driver's door then proceeded to suck and nibble his neck and down his collar bone, while one of his dainty hands travel all over Dem's stomach and waist area. Here and there he lightly touched or grope Demyx's member to get the blonde to release a moan. "O-Okay we-ee need to get you to the doctor-r's…" Demyx raggedly got out.

He watched as Zexion went from looking completely turned on and lust crazed to solemn and hurt. "I'm sorry Demyx… I was out of line. I'll try to behave better…" Dem didn't miss the pain in his tone.

Feeling guilty, Demyx took his short friend's hand and kissed it softly before entwining his fingers with the others. "I love you Zexion and nothing will change that. I want to make sure your okay then when your all cleared I'll take you back to my place and well… we'll have our private fun." He laughed as the others eyes lit up and seemed to come back to life at the thought.

**_Z_**

"I love you too Demyx!" Zexion said with a bright smile and leaned over to kiss the blonde before he put on his seatbelt. The tight ball he had in his stomach relaxed a bit at the thought of Dem's with him the whole way. He tensed up again as they pulled into the hospital lot and when they went inside there were lots of people around him and asking nosey questions. He wanted to growl at them and make them go away but instead he just kept his calm demeanor and gave them only silence.

"Well he just got majorly freaked out and had to get out of here. He hates hospitals and I'm sure you've had worse events happen no? Anyways we'll return to his room and await a nurse to check up on him and such." Demyx said nonchalantly. It appeared to Zexy that when it came down to it, Dem's was an amazing liar. He smiled brightly to them before he'd grabbed Zex's arm and dragged him away.

As they neared the room Zexion smirked and stopped. When Demyx worriedly turned to check on him he quickly snuck a kiss, he loved the feel of his own cool lips to Dem's soft warmer ones. It sent heat down to his groin. "Your quite a good liar Mr. Goody-Goody." He teased as he saw Demyx's face heat up.

"Well if lying is what it takes to keep you safe and protected, then so be it." Demyx said with a chuckle. At those words Zexion felt a pang of guilt in his chest; Dem's had to lie to cover _his_ ass.

"Back at the hospital…again." He mumbled to himself. Sighing he relaxed as they entered the room and he was able to lean against Demyx and enjoy his body warmth for the moment. _I wish I deserved you…_ he thought solemnly to himself as kiss the others hand softly. When he heard footsteps outside the door he jerked away from Demyx and sat on the edge of the bed. The man had blonde hair and a slight goatee, and oddly Zexion found he didn't mind his presence.

"Hello, I'm your doctor. Name's Dr. Luxord, you can just call me Luxord though. Okay let me see your arm," his tone was calming like a father and his touch just as gentle when he checked Zex's arm, "well doesn't look too bad. You're going to have to come here for monthly check ups because of the cutting incident and we suggest a therapist to help you with your issues. Is that okay Zexion?" his blue eye's pierced Zex.

Zexion tightened his hands into fist as he realized he had no choice. If he didn't agree they would either force him or put him on house arrest, probably worse. Releasing yet another sigh he looked up at the doctor and he felt comfort when Demyx began to lightly rub his back. Not looking directly into the man's eyes Zexion softly spoke, "Yeah that's fine. You're…you're going to be the one I see each month though right….?"

"Of course. We'll your free to go if you wish, be careful kiddo." He gave Zexion a hug and headed to the door. The words Luxord had said to him touched Zexion's heart. He never had received such kindness from an older man let alone a stranger. Before the man left he stopped and furrowed his brow as he wrote something down on a paper and handed it to Zexion. Laughing at Zex's confusion he explained, "It's a therapist, he's really good and a great pal of mine. He'll treat you right. See ya." He gave one last wave as he left the room for good.

"Zexion, you okay?" he heard Demy ask after a few minutes went by and nothing was said. He nodded and smiled to his friend as they got up and left the room and he looked at the paper wondering about the therapist. _Marluxia… sounds familiar… _

"You know Dem, it's been a long time since we've hung with our friends. Perhaps we should get a hold of them and set something up…?" his tone was unusually warm.

Demyx seemed taken aback at the mood Zex was in, "Yea-yeah I'll call them up later and see when they wanna hang out. You know… some time away would be good for you." He gave Zexion a small kiss to his cheek before he got inside the car and they headed back to the apartment. He smirked over at Zex evilly, "You know we'll be all alone in my apartment… we can finish what we started…"

Zexion couldn't help it as his member became hard as he felt Demyx's hand touch his upper thigh and lightly stroke him. He bite his lip and prayed they go to his place soon, he didn't know how much more of this torture from his horny blonde friend he could take.

Review! I love all the reviews I get and they help motivate me to write more… so review and more chappy's will be posted!

I lost sight of where the hell I wanted this story to go but now I see some things I can do : )

Thankies for reading!


End file.
